Ignacio
Ignacio, also known by his title of Veritas of the Flame , is an antagonist and major character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. A member of the Sworn Six of Paladia that commands over the element of Fire, he is the fourth member encountered. Somewhat boisterous, Ignacio is both a proud warrior and a blacksmith, being responsible for forging Purple Lightning. Profile Appearance Veritas of the Flame is a hulking figure heighting almost 10 ft. tall, towering above most people including his own comrades. Flame is fully encased in silver armor adorned with red clothing. His helmet features two curved horns, and he wields a massive flaming axe in combat. Under his armor he shows a bulky and muscular physique. His abdomen and left arm are unrevealed but wears a glove. He wears shoulder protectors and helmet both of which are horned, black pants and boots and golden strands across his waist. His right arm is under armored gloves and his chest has armored plates that partially reveal his midsection and sports white fur. His equipment is coloured black with red lines and bright reddish tips, resembling magma. Personality Ignacio, unlike his comrades, doesn't exhibit (at least openly) the same levels of hatred and desire for destruction, despite sharing the same goals. He is a warrior through and through, and seeks to fight strong opponents to enjoy a good battle. He otherwise seems casual and carefree, addressing the likes of Veritas of the Dark in a friendly manner, this also extends to a degree to his enemies depending on the case. He holds friendship in high regard and prefers to spend time with them rather than with women, despite the fact that his personality makes him fairly popular. He is noted to be great at cooking and even better at eating. His sense of comradeship was such that while being aware of the circumstances behind Folka's self-hypnosis, he did everything he could to protect and support her. Both Rain and Lasswell are quick to address that even in combat they feel no hatred from him, rather he lives to find a fight that make him feel alive again. Ignacio is at heart a warming, straightforward, caring and simple-minded individual. Story On his younger days, Ignacio used to be a rather scrawny man of average height and often picked on by others. It was through the encouragement of a close friend of his that he decided to undergo rigorous training that made him the hulking man he's known at present. Although he served as a soldier for some time he quit, and pursued the path of Blacksmithing earning quite a reputation. During one such days a customer requested a sword out of him and he told the customer he would have it ready in 2 or 3 days. The customer was further surprised by knowing that Ignacio mines ore by himself rather than having others bring it to him. He reasons that he can do so much faster by himself. After finding the ore in a den of monsters which he easily beats, he crafts the sword and tests it on a strong monster and succeeds on beating alone. Once the customer arrives he gives him the sword while confirming its quality after he felled the monster. The customer in turn encouraged Ignacio to be a hero as he is incredibly strong but Ignacio refuses as he prefers to craft weapons for people to become heroes instead. The customer leaves please with his new weapon while Ignacio considers the idea of making a Katana at some point. At another day, another customer recommends Ignacio to go to Visectrum as it is a continent where many strong warriors gather and he can make his business better there. Ignacio decides to give it a try and goes to the Visectrum capital. While wandering on the streets he's surprised that everyone looks very strong. He then meets the young scientist Wayhem who is bragging about his creation the robot PNK-2 saying it is "High Quality, Low Cost, Mass Production" capable trying to impress Aldore Soldiers. In his own words he rudely mocks Blacksmiths as a thing of the past while his machinations are the future. Ignacio takes offense on this and reprimands the young man. Being unable to reach an agreement the two decide to settle it with a competition of whether PNK-2 or one of Ignacio's weapons will be superior. Ignacio agrees and readies himself, angry at Wayhem's arrogance. Ignacio decides this is the perfect chance to create a Katana, so he traverses volcanic pits, crosses snowy paths, climb tall mountains in order to find ore for his Katana. He succeeds on creating but realizes he needs to find someone capable of using it. On a nearby settlement he finds the swordswoman Suzume to whom he requests to participate on his stead but she refuses. She is later attacked by bandits trying to challenge her but are easily defeated. Ignacio praises her for her strength as Wayhem appears and once more mocks the ways of Blacksmithing and Swordsmanship. Enraged, Suzume agrees to participate. Suzume, however scolds Ignacio for making a weak blade, and to improve his work. Ignacio builds several Katanas one after the other until Suzume approves of one to use. Ready for the competition the two meet in an arena where Wayhem sets free an array of monsters and whoever kills more in the fastest time is deemed the winner. As Wayhem boasts of PNK-2's capabilities in facing multiple kinds of opponents, Suzume shows she's more than a match for the robot. Since the battle ended in a stalemate the parties decide to fight it out and Suzume defeats PNK-2. Wayhem then plays another card and summons an array of robots as he has to put his "High Quality, Low Cost, Mass Production" on stake. The competition goes horribly wrong as the robots are experimental and they malfunction attacking everyone in the vicinity. Ignacio and Suzume team up to put a halt to the robots while Ignacio holds PNK-2 down for Wayhem to reboot it. Showing begrudging respect, Wayhem bids the two farewell. Suzume's Katana broke during the battle but decides to keep it, encouraging Ignacio to pursue both the paths of warrior and blacksmithing and to create an even better Katana. Ignacio takes this encouragement to heart and using his newfound knowledge eventually comes to create Purple Lightning (named as such as Suzume mentioned her own Katana felt like wielding lightning on her hand) and gifts it to Raegen. Season One At some point during his life 700 years ago, as Veritas of the Flame, he fought against the forces of Hess. Seven centuries later, Flame is seen hooded along the rest of the Sworn Six after invading Grandshelt Castle. They depart once their mission is done. After Veritas of the Waters is defeated by Rain and his friends, Flame is on the Invincible's dock along with Veritas of the Dark, asking if he's thinking about Rain. Dark tries to change the subject by stating that Flame was supposed to go to the Fire Shrine. Flame assures Dark he's on his way, but that he will likely have to face and kill Rain. Dark consents that Rain has it coming for interfering and that he should burn in Flame's hellfire. Flame leaves satisfied with Dark's approval, but tells him that he knows what Dark's face must look like beneath his mask. Dark is left to collect his thoughts and believes that Rain cannot defeat Flame with his current strength, and regrets not being able to fight Rain once more before being able to depart to his true home world. At the Volcanic Grounds Rain and his party meet Flame who is on his way to the Fire Shrine. Rain demands him to stop, but Flame injures Rain and Lasswell, mocking their weakness. Lasswell stands up to him and Flame recognizes his sword as Purple Lightning. Lasswell is surprised he knows about his sword, and Flame reveals he crafted it, and theorizes that "that man" must have given it to Lasswell. Flames leaves since he does not want to waste time with weaklings, saying that if Lasswell could master the true power of his sword he wouldn't be losing. The party, with the guidance of Jake, breaks through several facilities of the Zoldaad Empire until reaching the Fire Shrine. They encounter Veritas of the Flame who rebuffs them for being too weak to fight him. Lasswell decides to face Veritas of the Flame alone by unleashing the true power of Purple Lightning. He injures Flame, creating an opening for the party to attack him. Although victorious against Flame, the battle takes a toll on Lasswell who had been heavily injured, which he had concealed. Apologizing to Rain for not being able to fight him as promised, Veritas of the Dark appears and heals both Lasswell and Flame, restoring them to full power. Veritas of the Dark mocks Flame for the state he is in, and tell him to wipe the smile off his face. Flame feels excited as for the first time in 700 years as he had a battle he could truly enjoy. Purple Lightning unleashed its power, and Flame believes this was the reason Dark saved Lasswell. Dark consents that he felt it a waste to leave such a promising warrior to die, and that he came because he felt the strength of Purple Lightning. Dark claims both Rain and Lasswell are now prepared enough to face them and the parties do battle. Rain and Lasswell defeat the Veritas, leaving them weakened, and Dark realizes they will be in trouble if they do not take Rain's group more seriously. He promises to return as they aren't done with their plans. Gameplay Playable character Ignacio is an optional playable character that can be summoned to play either in his "Veritas of the Flame" variant, or his armorless variant "Ignacio". Both are 5-7★ units, and his role is mainly that of a physical damager (most specifically a 'finisher', meant to cap chains for increased damage) with many support capabilities. His weapon of choice is the axe. He also has some Black Magic and other skills related to the Fire element. He has a wide equipment selection: daggers, swords, greatswords, katanas, bows, axes, hammers, spears, throwing weapons, guns, maces and fists, as well as heavy shields, helms, light armor, heavy armor and accessories. His Season Two variant "Ignacio" is a non-standard support unit with finisher capabilities and even higher stats all around. He is able to boost the party's stats, fill their LB gauges, imbue them with Fire, or raise their resistance to Fire-elemental attacks. While he can no longer equip guns or throwing weapons, he gains whips, along with light shields, hats, clothes and robes. As one of the so-called 'CG units', his Limit Burst ("Ardent Conflagration") is a FMV-like sequence and has a powerful effect: it is a Fire-elemental attack that deals partially-unmitigated damage to a single enemy, followed by an attack that damages all enemies. He appeared as a guest unit in his own introduction quest as well as six stages from the story event Blacksmith of the Flame (Ignacio the Blacksmith, City of Soldiers, Burning Passion, Forging the Greatest Sword, An Unavoidable Conflict, The Greatest Joy). Battle Ignacio, as Veritas of the Flame, is faced twice in the Fire Shrine, the first time alone and the second time in the company of Veritas of the Dark. Flamelord uses mostly physical attacks, such as Giant Swing, which hits the entire party for heavy physical damage; Flame Slash for a single Fire-elemental attack; Warcry to boost its Attack; and Fira as a low-damaging magic attack. He can also break the party's stats. In the fight alongside with Darklord, who will always start the battle by casting Graviga (which prevents Flamelord from acting). In subsequent turns Darklord will buff himself and Flamelord with Shadow Wall boosting all their stats, and Flamelord will use his usual arsenal. Other encounters occur in story events, in the stages "Talk of the Soldiers" from Time for Revenge and "Magnificent Fate" from Sieghard, The Magnificent. His empowered version is fought in Lumfa Plains - Signs of Life on Pharm. He is immune to all status ailments and his offensive abilities are far superior that before. In addition to his powerful physical attacks or Fire-based attacks, he gains Flare. Gallery FFBE Ignacio - CG render.png|Partial CG render by Visual Works. FFBE Sworn Six Concept Art.png|Ignacio amongst the Sworn Eight. Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. FFBE - Season Two Key Art.jpg|Season Two key art, featuring Ignacio, by Yoshitaka Amano. FFBE Ignacio CG.jpg|Closeup on Limit Burst. FFBE Ignacio CG 2.jpg|CG for Ignacio. FFBE 575 Veritas of the Flame.png|No. 575 Veritas of the Flame (5★). FFBE 576 Veritas of the Flame.png|No. 575 Veritas of the Flame (6★). FFBE 1031 Veritas of the Flame.png|No. 1031 Veritas of the Flame (7★). FFBE 1249 Ignacio.png|No. 1249 Ignacio (5★). FFBE 1250 Ignacio.png|No. 1250 Ignacio (6★). FFBE 1251 Ignacio.png|No. 1251 Ignacio (7★). FFBE Burning Hellfire.gif|Burning Hellfire limit burst. FFBE Veritas of the Flame Sprite 1.png|Enemy sprite. FFBE Veritas of the Flame Sprite 2.png|Enemy sprite (empowered). Etymology Ignacio is the Spanish form of the Late Roman name Ignatius, which in turn originates in the Roman family name Egnatius (meaning unknown) of Etruscan origin. The spelling was later altered to resemble the word ignis, which his name in Japanese version is based on. References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius